Night Secrets
by Sabeth Elaledan
Summary: Paine fights inner demons in the real world. Will Rikku be there to support her?
1. Opening

What happened the first time I met her, I do not know. I thought she had looked right through me, piercing my heart with a spear that I knew not the name of. The spear of love.

Her ongoing happiness was somewhat contagious, although I allowed myself only to smile at night, thinking about her. Her clumsiness was attaching, although sometimes annoying. Her eyes sparkled every time I glanced in her direction. She was a shining star illuminating the obscure abyss I had fallen into after... Her death...

What happened is still a blur in my mind, I fog I do not wish to see disappear, afraid it might be my fault. Sometimes, when I stare at the vast sky that stands before me, I cannot help but feel this stinging pain in my heart, the wind slowly enveloping me like she did with her arms, murmuring soft lusting words into my ear that would rise up the temperature in the coldest night of winter. I never thought the feelings I had for her would rise again. For another.

'Hey! Paine!' I heard Rikku howling from the door of the Celsius' deck. I didn't turn around, if she wanted something from me, she would come and get it. I waited patiently, staring in nonchalance at the scintillating ocean of stars. The soft tingling of her chains told me she was getting nearer.

'What do you want Rikku?' I asked calmly. I was beginning to feel a little uneasy, I didn't know how to react when I was with her, she was so spontaneous it was unsettling.

'What you doin' up here Painy?' She inquired. It seemed as though she always needed to know everything everyone was doing. I turned around to face her, only to find her barely covered. The agreeable sight that was looking at me waiting for the answer didn't know that her lack of clothes had risen up an emotion in my stomach. I blushed slightly, reprimanding myself for having inappropriate thoughts about her. I was grateful for the night to have cast it's veil across Spira.

'Never call me Painy again. What do you want?' Why did she seek me? As far as I was concerned, our conversations were mostly resumed to monosyllabic responses uttered by me and questions asked by Rikku. I found out people would easily give up talking to me after a receiving such replies. But not Rikku. She even started calling me 'Painy', a pseudonym I feigned to dislike. I didn't want to get attached to her. I didn't want to suffer the pain of losing someone you love again.

_'Look at me Paine.' She whispered softly in my ear. Long strands of black hair fell on my chest. Her voice lingering around me like music in silence._

_I believe my heart stopped beating. I felt I was suffocating, hearing vows of eternal loving, caresses as soft as a feather exploring timidly my body._

_I turned around. She was breath-taking. 'Aelle...' I susurrated._

Rikku's nudging stopped my painful daydreaming, tears had welled up in my eyes. It seemed her soul haunted me and would never let me go. I wanted to move on, start again, forget everything...

Did I really want to forget her? She had stained every single part of me with the cherry taste of her lips.

'Painy?' She murmured insecurely. I looked and drowned in her emerald eyes, forcing myself not to look further down, for fear of not being able to control my actions. I came closer, as far as been able to kiss her lips if I moved my head a little further. She was breathing quickly. A sudden redness filled her cheeks. I slowly caressed her neck. Did I hear soft longing words? I laughed, this was just too awkward.

'You'll regret that Painy!' She yelled. The waving of her arms showed the series of tortures she was going to inflict me, laughable tortures.

'I will live with regret then.' No other words were spoken. They were uncalled for.


	2. Night Prey

The rays of moonlight slowly descended and illuminated the soft womanly curves of Rikku. Her nude back was exposed, a pleasure for my eyes. She seemed peaceful, oblivious to my presence. The mere sight of her skin was enough to stir dormant emotions in my stone heart. I wanted to see every part of her, feel her touching my skin, lips sharing passionate exchanges...

But that would never happen.

Countless times I've heard her mumbling an unknown name in her sleep, blushing when Yuna talked about that person. She would smile shyly, friendly punch Yuna, and say something in Al-Bhed.

When we locked eyes, I thought I could almost feel her lips on my neck, mumbling lusting words, her hands exploring clumsily my body, and inappropriate thoughts would rise up.

As I fought my urge to wake her up and have a moment of forced pleasure, I sensed someone behind me. I did not move. The breathing was somewhat irregular. It came closer, and closer, and closer. It was cold, freezing, even. I tried to reach for my sword, which was lying on the floor, waiting to be used. In wain. The moment I moved my fingertips, the assaulter was on me, suffocating me with my covers. As I desperately tried to breathe, I felt the rhythm of my heart. Boom. Boom. Boom. The rhythm of my death was playing it's slow and torturing tune.

A voice filled with sickening excitement whispered in my ear the words I had feared all my life. A swift caress. I pleaded for air. Boom. Boom. An overwhelming pain pushing against my chest. A disgusting laughter.

"Painy?" Time seemed to flow away with a tightening grip. I was dying in the arms of an unknown. With all my strength I pushed the killer on the floor, gasping for air. I felt dizzy, blood filled my mouth, colors faded away. I closed my eyes wondering if this was the end.

"_Paine? Hey Paine? Wake up!"_ A familiar voice echoed endlessly in my head. Pain filled my veins, how ironic. _"Paine? Come on!"_ Wait a minute. Just a minute. _"Paine!"_ Who is calling me? I don't want to know. My head is going to burst. It hurts.

Silence. Are they gone? Silence enters my pores and fills me whole. I can't hear my heart beating, I can't hear my breathing. Silence... Suffocates me.

"_Paine?"_ A distant voice. Nudging me with it's insistence. I carefully open my eyes. A blur of colors like a painters 'Matisse' have replaced my usual sight. The blinding light told me Yuna was near. I must've got really hurt.

"_You're wrong"_ I heard someone say. Who was? _"You are."_ Pure coincidence. Nothing more. I only knew one person capable of... No. Impossible. A genuine laughter. I closed my eyes again.

I felt the heat of someone on me. I tried to speak but was hushed with a kiss. A passionate kiss. I opened my eyes and was startled, it was unbelievable. It couldn't be.

"Aelle?"

"_Painy?"_

A careful murmur, as though she was unable to speak. She seemed pale, unaware of the beads of sweat on her forehead. I was taken aback. She was dead, wasn't she?

I was scared, her presence chilled my soul to the bones. I must've felt delighted to see her again. But, I felt guilty, having explored in my mind the confines of Rikku's body over and over again. To the point of never being able to satiate my need for her.

The pain in my heart decreased gradually, so did my sight. The noises around me slowly melted down to become silent feathers in the wind. I was soothed, nevertheless, the fact of not understanding what was happening bewildered me. What happened that night? Who tried to kill me? Where was I?

My eyes closed like a curtain falls, and I knew this was just an 'entrée' of the series of unexplainable events that would change my life.


	3. Imaginative Union

New chapter. Enjoy ;)

_'Don't stop breathing. Please. Don't end it now. Breathe. Don't stop. Look into my eyes. Breathe. I'm begging you Aelle, don't stop breathing. Hold on.'_

_She did. She never stopped holding on, not until I released her, knowing it was the end. She never stopped looking into my eyes, engraving in my mind her beauty until the very last moment. She never stopped breathing, not until the last drop of poison ran through her veins._

I woke up startled, sweat trickling down my face. Why was I remembering the most painful moment of my life? The familiar roaring of the Gullwing calmed my mind. I was still anxious, lost in the maze of the unexpected. The only way for Aelle to be able to communicate with me was by being summoned. However, since she would never rest in peace, only an evil summoner could bring her back. Bringing her back meant changing the flow of time. A paralyzing chill ran down my spine.

I needed a little 'remontant' after knowing I might be the cause of Spira's descent in hell. I let my eyes adjust to the sombre night, I didn't fancy falling down the railing and crashing on Tobli's instruments. However, tripping and falling on Rikku's bed... That would mean being hit because I waked her up. Not a good idea after all.

I tried to make as little noise as possible, I preferred drinking in private, and didn't really fancy the idea of Brother keeping me company.

The old wooden bar stood imposing but remained discrete. I sighed nostalgic. This was where I could let my defenses down and flirt with Rikku. Why would it matter? I was 'drunk'. Or so she thought. I grinned slightly at a red patch on the table. Rikku could be really violent when she was teased too much.

As I tiptoed with a huge smile plastered on my face, I thought I heard a faint rustling sound. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the sounds I was hearing. Yuna's breathing, the Gullwing's engine, Brother snoring, Rikku'... Where was Rikku?

I listened and listened, but I heard nothing. Resigned on finding her, I looked at the bottles to find the liquid amber that would soothe my worries.

I crawled on the floor. Where were the bottles? I was rather disappointed and frustrated. Why did Brother have to be such an alcoholic? I sighed in desperation. And that's when I saw her, Grinning like a child.

'You're looking for this?' She said as she moved the precious nectar in the bottle. She seemed hypnotized by it's color.

'Give it to me Rikku.' I said in my usual cold tone. I needed the drink. I wasn't going to let her stop me.

She slowly walked up to me, observing everyone of my movements. I looked away, nonchalant. Although I did glance at her and her only garment being a silk robe made me blush a little. She could be so provocative sometimes.

Her free hand rested on my hip, while she swayed the bottle in front of my eyes. My pleading eyes.

'Come and get it Painy.' She bit her lip. My hand ran her thigh. She gasped. I came closer. She closed her eyes. Her arms embraced me. I could feel her hot breath. 'You bet.' I informed, pushing her on the table, obtaining the bottle at the same time.

I drank until the exquisite flavor burned my throat. I was feeling a little dizzy as her emerald eyes transfixed me.

I left the bottle on the floor, our bodies separated by thin fabric.

'What are you playing Rikku?' I asked. I hoped she wasn't teasing me. All this... It was a clear sign, it had to. Her skin was extremely soft, and her lips seemed to mouth a certain spell.

'Nothing.' She said sarcastically. Her eyes escaped my stare.

'Really?' I stepped away. Why bother? Her words meant more than she'd expect, she wasn't conscious she was hurting me.

She grasped my hand. ' I didn't mean it that way! Wait, Paine!' I shook her away.

'Hush! You're making too much noise! You'll wake up Yuna.' I warned her.

'Don't run away, please, Paine!' She hugged me. I felt an urgent need to tell her I'd go nowhere, but I resisted the temptation.

Her fingers slid under my t-shirt, anxious, desperate to touch my skin.

'What are you doing?' My eyes closed under her actions. Her lusting breath tickled my ear.

'What I should've done a long time ago.'

She carefully pushed me on the floor. I opposed no resistance. My heart was beating like a drum roll. Was it really happening? She slowly took off my t-shirt, her eyes inspecting every single part of my skin.

She kissed my neck, sending shivers all around my body. Her hand slid down my abdomen to reach my trousers. She was going for it.

'Rikku!' I whispered. Not now, not here, not like this. I wanted to know if she loved me before giving myself to her.

'What?' She seemed worried, scared, unsure. Her golden hair shone in the darkness. She was the light I was looking for.

And then... It happened. Her lips met mine ferociously, as if they were longing for each other since Vegnagun wanted to destroy Spira. Her tongue dashed to play with mine. She was breathing heavily. Heat emancipated from us, covering our moment of love.

Her hand expertly slid down my trousers. She wasn't as innocent as I expected. She bit my neck and her humid tongue ran across my body,

She teased me until no end, my body was shivering. I was on the edge, and she had barely touched me.

Her fingers met my liquid heat, I gasped. She grinned. 'I believe it's your weak point huh?' I lightly punched her. 'Shut up, will you?' I said between sighs of pleasure.

I took off her robe, she was left with a golden necklace. She was stunning, my lips kissed her cotton-like skin. My tongue tasted her lusting body. My eyes observed a beautiful woman.

My fingers explored her body, Soft caresses. Kisses. Gasps. Shivers. Moans. Screams. Silent screams.

'What do you want Rikku?' We were burning from our devouring passion.

'You.' Her hand ran through my silver hair, she pushed me on my back, her tongue licked the upper part of my body, while her fingers slowly did the walking of the road to heaven.


	4. Oh poopie

Open your eyes. Shift to the right of your bed. Let your hand fall on empty space. Think about what you did 3 years ago. Think about the person that should be next to you. Sigh. Let a small tear of regret fall down your cheek. Close you eyes.

I'm not sure of my feelings right now. It feels like an explosive cocktail of emotions is stirring slowly in my stomach and mind. I loved Aelle. I love Rikku. Can I love a ghost and a real person?

This just seems too surreal. My body and mind scream for Rikku's touch, but they're also pleading for Aelle...

'Gullwings! Report to deck now! Now!' Boomed brother's pleasurable voice. A sleepy smile spread over Yuna's face, she always laughed about brother accent. An angry moan was heard from Rikku's bed, she sounded tired. I wonder why.

'Good morning Paine.' Yuna's greeting came slowly to my ears, it had a phantom sound to it, it's calmness seemed unbelievable to me.

'Good morning.' I replied with coldness. I wasn't used to being agreeable with people.

Rikku would only emerge from under her covers when she'd smell the sweet scent of food invade her nostrils. Typical.

I quickly made my way to the shower, they could be really slow when they wanted, and I didn't want Brother throwing one of his hysterical fits only Yuna could stop.

The heavy clinking of the door told me I'd be alone for a good twenty minutes. I opened the cold tub. Hot water was a luxury we couldn't afford. Leblanc was lucky in that way.

I slowly stepped in, observing the freezing water as it rushed out of the tube. It's powerfulness intrigued me, this is what nearly destroyed Spira I thought.

The first drop hit my body, my back arched in response. I still wasn't used to cold water. It slowly engulfed me. I breathed deeper. I stiffened. I wish we had hot water.

As I tiptoed out of the bath, I found myself in front of Rikku. Rikku, stark naked. Me, stark naked.

'Rikku!' I whispered, shocked. How did she go in? Impossible! I tried to cover my intimate parts as quickly as I could, but her sudden redness confirmed the inevitable.

'I'm sorry, I thought there was no one here.' She might have been a good thief, but she was an awful liar. She looked away, trying to cover the awkwardness by mumbling to herself.

I felt a little uneasy, last night's events happened in the heat of the moment, although I did hope it was more than that.

'You know about... Last night?' I nervously said. That was a 'première', me, nervous.

She shifted her weight, her bracelets twinkled in unison with her sigh. 'Last night, huh?' She said rather indifferent. Taking my courage in my hands, I did what I never thought I'd do. Not even in my wildest dreams. And I mean my _wildest_ dreams.

I approached her like a prey, my eyes glinted with pleasure. If she'd have rejected me yesterday, this would not happen. I licked her back, slowly letting my tongue make it's way to her neck. I kissed her ear. 'Remember when I kissed you here?' I said whilst my hand slowly descended to her breast.

A moan escaped her mouth. 'Paine...' She closed her eyes. Surely she did not regret yesterday.

My left hand caressed her hair, it was soft, smooth, just like her skin.

She turned round a little, kissing me ferociously. My lips pleaded for hers, our tongues vowing eternal love, our fingers entwining.

I slowly led her to the wall. I hugged her and she mounted on me. I could feel a hot wetness on my abdomen. She didn't regret yesterday.

My fingers timidly ran up her thigh, I looked into her eyes for confirmation, and her smile told me it was alright. My finger slowly entered her womanhood, she bit her lip. I licked her breast, slowly enjoying our little moment of love. She whispered loving words in my ear, while my fingers explored her. Her thighs moved to the cadence of my fingers, faster, and faster, and faster. I could feel her explosion coming nearer, and nearer, and nearer.

'Paine...' Her voice was shaking. Her grip tightened. She stopped breathing. I looked at her. She was breath-taking. Soft moans invaded the bathroom.

'Finally decided to appear?' Brother tried to sound nasty. I smirked. He could be so juvenile. I decided to throw a venomous remark but was stopped by Yuna's look. I don't know why, but I felt bad for having these intentions.

'So... Why did you call us?' Brother faltered under Yuna's words. He smiled widely and started babbling like a baby. An anxious smile spread on her face. I shook my head, wondering what the hell was I doing here.

Shinra quickly explained he had found signals of a sphere near Mt. Gagazet. Great, we were going to freeze like ice cubes.

'What do we know about it?'

'Well... It gives out strong signals...' Strong signals equals strong monster I thought.

'What do you want to do Yuna?' Asked a transfixed Brother.

'Let's go!' She cheered. She seemed happy, I wasn't going to destroy it with one of my comments.

* * *

'Did we really have to come?' Asked a tired Rikku. She was already falling behind.

'It's our job, you either take it or you leave it.' My words hit her like dagger stabs.

Yuna tried to soothe the situation. 'I mean, what would be the point of being a sphere hunter if we don't go and look for them?' She asked carefully.

'Uhm... Yeah... I guess...' She looked bewildered, hurt. The chilling wind added to the pain she was feeling. I couldn't let myself be intimate with her in front of Yuna.

It was a long walk. A very long walk. My sword was scraping the ground. Yuna's dress was cleaning the ground. Rikku was on the ground.

'C'mon baby Rikku' I teased. Her eyes looked sarcastically back at me. She was very pale. She reminded me of Aelle. That same, innocent look...

'Watch out!' I heard Yuna scream. I turned around, only to find a giant fiend hovering on top of me.

Rikku was quick on her feet, Yuna came running, but it was too late. It already had it's claws on me about to devour me and savor every moment of it. I still had my sword in my hand, but I had little energy left. He was draining it all.

'All yours, Yuna.' I smiled, she would take care of it.

'Damn it.' My vision was getting blurred. I could see his atrocious teeth ready to bite.

The bullet hit his flesh and he released me immediately. I gasped for air. Riku came running towards me. 'Are you ok?' She was crouching beside me.

'Take care of yourself and everything will be fine.' I turned around, he was going to die.

In one swift movement I lifted the blood-stained blade in the air, used all my remaining energy, and aimed at his heart. Yuna fired all her bullets, and Rikku was in the air, aiming for his head.

The sword dug into his skin like into water, and the moment I lifted up and saw him holding Rikku in one of his hands, I realized it wasn't a normal fiend. Rikku would never get captured. She was screaming, desperate, as the foe slowly opened his enormous mouth to engulf her.

'Oh poopie.' We're screwed I thought.


	5. Teaser

Fog had crept into the icy walls of the cave, chilling us with fear. I embraced Yuna. She was shivering. Her tears had crystallized on her cheek and taking them off now would pain her to no end. I could feel her mouth moving against the coldness of my leather jacket. She might have been mumbling like a madman, I wouldn't have noticed. The end of my fingers were numb, so caressing her hair to comfort her became a pain in the neck. It seemed such a girly thing to do I stopped doing it altogether. I felt myself weaken at such a trivial thing. There was a subtle scent to the air that sent my heart thumping hard and slow. Far too slow for my taste. A gush of air came from small entrance we had forcefully created. It wasn't the wind.

"Yuna!" I whispered. She barely moved her head, her eyes became red and I knew we were done for. "Can you move?" I said rather desperately. The freezing blue walls made her skin seem a ghostly shade of white. Ghostly. I twitched at the thought and Yuna's head fell slack on the muddy floor. I cursed at my inattention. The fog became thicker and was eyeing us with hungry, craving eyes... Her mouth was open slightly, too slightly for me to see at that moment. Slyly, a thinner gas penetrated through her drunken pores.

"Yuna!" I screamed, forgetting all the previous warnings I had learned through my inner battles. She laughed in such a way I felt my heart beating in my head, trying to run away from death, pumping adrenalin furiously, leaving me deaf for a second.

A second can become as long as an hour in a dead mans mind. A second can change your life entirely. For that one second, your on the border of life, playing against something you will never see, and for that one second, you're leaving your soul in destiny's hands. You think you have all the cards, but when you feel the fall braking through and ripping you apart, you realize you had nothing. Nothing at all.

She stood up wickedly, as if she had forgotten how to walk. Her eyes moved from side to side, as if she had forgotten how to see. Her mouth opened to let a hoarse sound out, as if she had never spoken.

"Paine." She finally let out after unsuccessful tries. She was pleased and smiled. Not the beautiful smile she used to give to us all, rather, the smile an assassin would give when seeing the blood gushing out and... I glanced at my sword. I threw myself over the dusty floor and ran where the black metal was shining intensely. My fingertips touched the cold murderer and did not move. It stopped gleaming.

"Paine." She tutted. I felt my heart overpowered by something strange, something I could not name - not just because my tongue also froze in place -, something overwhelmingly strong...

"Paine." She repeated, her chilling breath on my ear. Had I felt it fully, I would have died of cold. She drew back nearly instantly, leaving me quite stunned. It was only when I saw what she was looking at that I understood. Had I been able to laugh, I would have.

Angrily, she spat the words out so quickly my frozen mind couldn't follow. What I heard could have killed me right there.

She embraced me and rested her head on my shoulder. I shivered. Her hand rose to touch my silver hair, and when she put it back into place and looked at me with her chestnut eyes, I knew Yuna had gone forever. She came closer, her breathing left ice traces on my lips. She cupped my face with her two hands, and knowing what would come next, I cried. A single tear trickled down to her hand...

It burnt her. She cried out astounded, looking at the smoke that now came from her skin. I grinned. It took me a second to realize I could move, a second to grip my sword, and a second to see her fearful eyes on me.

I you believe enough, there's always one card left.


End file.
